Teen wolf setup
by CCMTVTWRE
Summary: Male/male rape. What happens when Aiden is tied up , completely at Jackson's mercy.


Aiden wakes up and reliazes that's he's in a bed. Groggily, he tries to sit up when he realizes that he can't move his hands. In fact he couldn't move at all. his hands were in front of him, but they were each handcuffed to his legs and he wasn't even laying down properly.

"What the fuck"? He says to himself and he starts to struggle. Years of being a alpha werewolf he shouldn't need to apply much pressure to break himself free. But as he struggles he realizes the it won't work. He can't move at all.

"Shit", he curses as he realizes that he is completely naked with his position he's on his back, but on the edge of the bed and his ass is exposed. How did he end up like this, he didn't know, but he was gonna kill whoever did this to him.

"Your awake", a voice draws and he growls as he reconizes it to be Jackson, who enters the room completely naked, his smooth chest and abs showing as well as his hairless body and his private parts, much to Aidens disgut.

"What the hell" Aiden says snarling, wanting to rip his head off. Jackson ignores his question in favor of walking directly to the bed up to him and staring down at his whole body. Aiden has a six pack very sexy body with a hot chest and stomach, Jackson observed. "Your fucking hot" he says complete list in his tone, eyes and expression.

"Fuck off, you fag" Aiden says to him, starting to struggle some more but once again, to no avail.

Jackson climbs on the bed and plants himself directly over him and before Aiden can move, ducks his head down and closes his mouth on Aiden's right nipple. "Get the fuck off me, you creep", Aiden growls struggling hard. Jackson moans and he sucks on his nipple, licking it with his tongue. Aiden curses now completely outrage as he can't free himself to punch Jackson in the face.

Jackson goes for the other nipple and licks his way all around his hot sexy chest as Aiden strugges to free himself, cursing and snarling and growling in anger and hatred.

"You fucking piece of shit! Aiden roars. Jackson ignore him and hungrily goes down to his belly where he sucks and licks at the belly button, his favorite place. Aiden tries to squirm outta the way, but Jackson isn't having it. He wets his lips with his own salvia. He then puts his mouth on his stomach and blows a wet raspberry.

Aiden is beyond pissed, as his face goes angry beet red and he yells loudly. Jackson continues the raspberry assualt, moaning in pleasure as he does it , his own dick at it's hard length. By the time he's done, Aiden's whole chest and stomach is full of his saliva and aiden is thrashing around crazily, seeing red and trying to attempt to kill Jackson. .

Jackson steps off the bed, smirking and lowers himself to he knees right In front of Aiden's exposed ass, which from his tied up position is in the air a bit. Jackon, ignoring aiden, starts to prep Aiden, licking his asshole open.

Jackson let out a groan of pleasure, he could just come now. But he wasn't. After 10 minutes he stto back up and positioned himself so that his dick is lined up to Aiden's hole.

He slowly pushes his 10 inch inside of his hole and had to stop from cumming just from the heat of him inside alone. It felt so good.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard I'm going to cream you. I'm gonna claim you, Im gonna make you cum, Jackson talked dirty.

"I will FUCKING KILL YOU! Aiden spat.

Jackson started to move slow first, just pushing in and out. Then he started to pick up speed in his thrust.

"Oh fucckkk! He moaned as he want faster. " Your so fucking tight. I'm gonna fuck you hard. Your gonna moan my name".

"Fuck you,", Aiden spat.

Jackson ignored him as he continues pounding him harder and harder, moaning like the horny guy that he is.

Fucking Aiden was better and sexier than anything else in the world to Jackson. He could do this forever. He finally found Aiden's sweet spot and hit hit with a thrust. Aiden tried to stiffle a moanbut it came out anyways. Jackson looked down at him and smirked.

"FUCK YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT"! Aiden roars at him. Jackson ignores him and continues hitting that sweet spot over and over again, each hit emitting a moan from the both of them.

" Ohhhhj, fuckkk! SHIT! FUCKKKKKLL! JACKSON moaned as he felt the orgasm building in his stomach."I'm gonna cum all inside your ass. I'm gonna claim you.

A couple more hits has him ready to seed

"I'm cumming. I'm gonna cummmmmmmmm! IM CUMMMMMMMMMINNNNNGGHHH! WITH A THRUST and moaning loudly Jackson cums deep inside Aiden's ass. Aiden moans hard unwillingly as Jackson's warm liquid hits his walls, Aiden's own dick squirting out a huge load ofcum which hit his whole own chest and stomach.

Jackson didn't stop thrusting and cumming. He was moaning crazily, his dick seeding him like a water hose, a never ending organism. Some cum poured out of his ass and leaked onto the bed. By the time Jackson stopped cumming it has now been 3 straight minutes.

He slowly pulls out his massive dick and looks at his work. Cum is leaking out of Aiden's hole and Aiden himself is going psycho, thrashing about in anger trying to shift and kill him. And he has çum on his body too, cum that isn't Jacksons. Jackson goes and leans in to give him love kisses on his belly, trailer from his stomach to this and to his neck and back down, which Aiden tried but fails to fight.

"Do you love me? Jackson says, proud that not only he came in him,but heade Aiden cum as well.

"I WILL KILL YOU! FUCKING FAGGOT! AIDEN SAYS.

"GOOD," Jackson says, I have taken your body. I'm gonna cream you over and over and make you come over and over again you fuckboy.

I will kill you, Asshole, Aiden says puts on a fresh pair of underwear and walks out of the room, ignoring aiden cursing and his threats but fantasizing all the cum in his ass and creaming him again.


End file.
